ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Olimar
How Olimar joined the Tourney Captain Olimar is a tiny astronaut from the tiny planet Hocotate. Olimar, like the rest of his kind, is only the height of a quarter (his proportions are strongly inflated in the Smash games). Olimar orders and commands the Pikmin through his games. Captain Olimar's first appearance was in the Nintendo GameCube game, Pikmin, where he is the main and only playable character. His first adventure tells that his ship, the Dolphin, crash lands on a Distant Planet, where he's aided by the Pikmin, an indigenous plant-like alien race to find and repair his ship; as oxygen, which is plentiful in the atmosphere, is lethal to him, he has only thirty days to completely fix his ship. There are three possible endings to this game; in the canon ending, Olimar returns home with his ship fully repaired, segueing directly into the beginning of the next game. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tries counting his Pikmin. After the announcer calls his name Olimar does Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation while his Pikmin accompany him and say "We do what we can!" then Olimar adds "Build up a little boy's hopes, and smash all his dreams to pieces.". Special Attacks Pikmin Pluck This move involves Captain Olimar quickly pulling a random Pikmin out of the ground. What type of terrain where this move is used has some influence on what type of Pikmin will be pulled out more often. Olimar can have up to 12 Pikmin following him. This works by rapidly pressing the special button, if there no oppenents attack him. Olimar can't pluck anymore Pikmin once the special button is pressed, unless one or more Pikmin are gone. Pikmin Throw Olimar throws a Pikmin at an enemy, then the Pikmin latches onto the enemy and slowly racks up damage, similar to the effects of Lip's Stick. Different Pikmin have different effects when thrown. The move should be used to repel incoming opponents that are charging at Olimar while he is throwing Pikmin (latched-on Pikmin do not cause an enemy to flinch, and so they can continue attacking normally). Olimar's attacks require lots of training to be made effective. However, it may make opponents have to take time to knock the Pikmin off. Pikmin Chain Olimar creates a chain of Pikmin and uses it to latch onto a ledge. Pikmin Order Any Pikmin that are separated from Olimar will, after a split second, immediately fly to his side. This can be used to recall ones that have fallen behind or are pummeling an enemy, though Pikmin in the midst of some actions (such as travelling after being thrown) cannot be recalled. If there are no Pikmin separated from Olimar, the ones in Olimar's line will be organized by colour. If they are already in sorted order, the next colour of Pikmin will be sorted to the front, following the order of Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple, Rock, and Winged, with the previous front-runners being shifted to the back. As various Pikmin have different strengths, Olimar must do this to control his lineup to get the most out of it. Olimar will gain 14 frames of infinite launch resistance. Because of the speed of the move, it is relatively easy to tank any attack in this way. As long as Olimar doesn't get predictable (as this does nothing against grabs), this can make him very difficult to KO. Pikmin Barrage Olimar sends a barrage of Pikmin at his opponent. End of Day While Olimar is on his ship, his opponents are being damaged below. Then his ship will land and does a very powerful crash. Victory Animations #Olimar plucks various Pikmin, and each jumps on him before hitting the ground, until a Purple Pikmin and a Rock Pikmin land on top of him, knocking him over with their sheer weight. Olimar then says "Ouch." #*Olimar plucks various Pikmin, and each jumps on him before hitting the ground, until a Purple Pikmin and a Rock Pikmin land on top of him, knocking him over with their sheer weight. Olimar then says "I should never have taken you in...". (X-23 victories only) #Olimar looks to the sides while three Pikmin run around him in a circle while Olimar says "That's what you are, how could you do a thing like this?!". #Olimar moves his hands up and down while facing a red Pikmin and a yellow Pikmin and saying "You're a crook. You're a cheat and a swindler.". On-Screen Appearance Olimar exits the Hocotate Ship and plucks four Pikmin from the ground and Olimar says "What she wants is a good kick in the pants.". Trivia *Unlike past games in the Super Smash Bros. series, Olimar has seven types of Pikmin accompanying him. They are the Red Pikmin, the Blue Pikmin, the Yellow Pikmin, the White Pikmin, the Purple Pikmin, the Rock Pikmin, and the Winged Pikmin. *Olimar the only character from Brawl and SSB4 that appears in ALL of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series to not have a recycled Star KO scream or quote due to being given a Universal Translator. *Olimar shares his Japanese voice actor with Leon of Star Wolf. Shinobu Satouchi once voiced fellow veteran Fox McCloud. *When the Pikmin are speaking, they all have the same voice regardless of the language chosen. The only exceptions are the Purple Pikmin and the Rock Pikmin, which have a deeper voice tone and a rougher tone of voice, respectively. *The rival of Captain Olimar is X-23. Category:Pikmin characters Category:Veterans Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl